


I Should Tell You

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Foiled Confessions, Friends to Lovers, John has the patience of a saint, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, Love Confessions, M/M, POV John Watson, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sherlock's a bit of a jerk, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having finally given up waiting for Sherlock to realize that there's something more than friendship between them, John decides to tell Sherlock how he feels about him. </p><p>Sherlock, of course, isn't listening.</p><p>(This is the English version of a fic I wrote a while back, "Je Dois Te Dire." I'm much happier with this version, simply because English is my first language.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Tell You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Je Dois Te Dire...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219816) by [JamiAlexandra7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7). 



“Sherlock?”

“Hmm?”

He’s not listening to me. He’s doing some new experiment or another, looking through his microscope at something. It’s the only reason I have the courage to say it – he’s not listening, he might not even hear me properly.

It’s been eighteen months now that we’ve lived together. Eighteen months since he told me he was “married to his work.” I’ve always hoped he would change his mind, waited for some signal that what I feel for him isn’t entirely unreciprocated. But I can’t wait anymore – I have to say _something._

“Sherlock, I… I know you consider yourself married to your work, and above sentiment, and everything, but… I want to, uh, I’ve wanted for a while now to…”

“Yes, John, if you’ve _quite_ finished I’m a bit busy at the moment…”

The massive prick is _still not listening to me._ I’m tempted to either strangle him or kiss him – as if either one would get his attention – but instead I just shut my eyes for a moment; my hands curl into fists once, twice, before relaxing. Maybe it’s better he’s not listening, because god knows if he was focused on me half as much as he is on his experiment, I’d give up and change the subject. So I ignore the interruption and keep talking, determined.

“I want to tell you… I should tell you, you should know… god, this is harder than I thought it would be - I have to tell you that I think... I think I’m in love with you. You're more than just my best friend, much more, and even if you hate sentiment I wanted to tell you. I love you, Sherlock.

'Hm, yes. Could you pass me a pen?

“A – what?”

“A pen, John.”

"Sherlock! Did you hear a word of what I said? Anything that I said?

"Yes, yes, I’m listening." He still looks disinterested, but now he’s blushing a little, a faint pink tinge on his cheeks.

I take a few hesitant steps closer. "Sherlock, look at me, please.''

He doesn’t say anything. I take another step. "Sherlock. Look at me." My voice is firm, and finally - _finally_ – he turns to face me.

Before I can hesitate, I kiss him, gently. I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him there, and after a long moment his hand comes up to rest tentatively on my waist and he kisses me back.

I sigh, and he pulls back a little, too soon, to meet my eyes. "Idiot," he whispers against my mouth, "I always listen. Always. I love you, John Watson, and I’m listening. I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider [supporting me on Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/jamialexandra7) <3


End file.
